Saker som ingen kommer säga i Twilight
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Ven har tagit Bellas sminkväska? Vad är Esmes sanna natur? Vad har rosa Musse Pigg strumpor med saken att göra? Skratt garanti.
1. Chapter 1

Okej, jag har bara skrivit vad alla i Twilight aldrig skulle säga. Hoppas ni tycker om det. Vet inte om det är första eller enda kapitlet, vi får se. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emmett: Det här är på tok för farligt. Vem vill spela schack!

Carlisle: Blooood, jag ska mörda dig. Måste ha ditt blooood.

Esme: Äh, vad bryr jag mig om det lämna mig ifred!

Jasper : Åh, vilka fina strumpor. Dom är rosa med Musse Pigg!

Alice: Håller med, de är ursnygga. De skulle passa bra på Carlisle.

Rose: Jag älskar att vara vampyr, förutom skönheten, den hatar jag.

Edward: Kan jag få en kram Jakob.

Jakob: Ja, Edward. Vi är ju nästan som bröder.

Bella: Katastrof, min sminkväska är försvunnen!!!!!

Sam: Emely, jag gör slut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Det var allt, ska försöka komma på mer. Kom gärna med förslag. Och jag vet det här var dåligt och kort, men jag ville skriva det.


	2. Chapter 2

Reneesme: Jag ska gifta mig med Jakob.(jag vet att det förmodligen kommer att hända, men ingen av de kommande replikerna kommer någonsin att sägas.)

Edward: Jippi, min högsta dröm har slagit in.

Bella: Nej absolut nej, jag har gift bort dig med Aro. Föresten har någon sätt min sminkväska?

Aro: Jag vill inte gifta mig, jag vill ha min nalle, buhhu.

Rosalie: Stå still nu Aro. Du passar jätte fint i den här blodröda kostymen.

Carlisle: Blooood, jag ska mörda dig.

Alice: Du kan inte döda oss, vi är vampyrer. Men det finns massor med människor i köpcentret. Bella din smink väska snodde ju Sam, mins du inte det?

Carlisle: Blooood.

Esme: Jag följer med dig Carlisle, det kommer bli roligt och tortera människor.

Jasper: Reneesme du kan få låna mina rosa Musse Pigg strumpor.

Emmett: Jane vill du spela schack?

Jane: Ja gärna sockerpuff.

Billy: Vi ordnar ett massbröllop.

Jakob: Jag vill inte gifta mig med Reneesme!

OoOoOoOoOo

Okej, som ni nog märker är det här extremt flummigt, hoppas ni tycker om det.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme: Om vi låser alla dörrarna till skolan, gör ett hål i taket hoppar in, dödar alla och dricker deras blooooooooooooood! Tortera dem långsamt till döds. Mwohahaha!

Carlisle: Det finns fler personer i shoppingcentret… Men ungdomar smakar ju så gott… Val, alla dessa svåra val!

Renesmee: Bollibompa!

Rosalie: Stick din odrägliga unge. Bort, bort fråm mig nu! Beeeeeeeeeella ta hand om Renesmee.

Bella: Aldrig i livet, hon kommer att leka med mitt smink, blanda ihop ögonskuggorna, förstöra det.

Jasper: Jag vill åka till Disneyland, där har de _både_ Mimmi och Musse Pigg tröjor, i flera olika färger.

Försäljaren Aro: Om du går med i Volturi får du vara en vecka på Disneyland. Volturi betalar allt och du kommer få så många strumpor och tröjor du vill.*

Alice: Mode och kläder är tråkigt. Jag ska bli nudist!

Alec: Blä! Vem var det som prutta!

Vladimir: Det var Edward, jag lovar det var Edward.

Edward: Jag pruttar inte! Och om jag pruttar så doftar det viol. Så det så.

Emmett: Så, så barn. Uppför er nu och var tysta så att jag kan läsa.

*_(Genom att tacka ja till detta erbjudande är du bunden till Volturi för resten av din existens. Du är också förpliktad att 1. Mörda alla medlemmar i Cullens, förutom Renesmee. 2. Kidnappa Renesmee och ta med henne till oss. 3. Dansa fågeldansen varje gång du ser en gul bil.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hej hej! Äntligen så kommer jag upp med ett nytt kapitel. Och den här gången är det FILMSPECIAL. Jag har tagit med allt, till och med reklampaus.

Aro: Väser jag när jag andas? Darth… vemdå? Nej, jag härmas INTE.

Alice: Va? Jag vägrar att spela Tingeling!

Jasper: Tänk på det från den positiva sidan. Tingeling är en del av Disney, och det är Musse Pigg-

Alice: Du ska vara tyst Wendy.

Jakob: Jippi, jag ska få spela Lufsen!

Lea: Jippi, jag ska få spela Lady!

Esme: Håll käften. Ni byrackor är för stora och fula för att kunna spela Lady och Lufsen.

Jane: Cruella de Ville, Cruella de Ville,  
Va elak och skrämmas, det är va hon vill.  
Cruella, Cruella de Ville.

Hon vill bara ont, hon är jämt på jakt,  
Så alla små ungar bör ta sig i akt.  
Är som en orm som plötsligt hugger till,  
Cruella, Cruella de Ville.

Och alla tycker att hon är en häxa  
Och alltid hon så styggt och otäckt ler.  
När du sett hennes trick och ondskefulla blick,  
Så vill du aldrig träffa henne mer.  
Hon är en vampyr, hon är monstruös,  
Hon borde va inlåst och inte gå lös,  
Är som en farlig, smittosam bacill,  
Cruella, Cruella de Ville,  
Åh Cruella, Cruella, Cruella de Ville.

REKLAM!

Caius: Köp popi pans popcorn! Finns nu med blod smak och extra salt.

Jag: Läs alla mina andra SUPERROLIGA berättelser.

Hedi: Har du problem med blodfläckar som aldrig går bort? Det hade jag förut, men med Exiclean är alla mina bekymmer borttvättade. Inga mord kan någonsin bevisas när Exiclean har tvättat bort alla bevis.

SLUT PÅ REKLAM

Edward(Pinocchio): Jag önskar att jag kunde bli en riktig pojke.

James: Namnet är Bond. James Bond.

Rosalie: Ska vi spela skönheten och odjuret? Pax för att få spela odjur!

Bella: Jag vill vara den pratande klockan.

Emmett: Min och Rosalies kärlek är så djup att bara ha henne i min närhet får mig att känna mig fulkomlig, inget mer behövs.

Carlisle: Varför beter ni er då som kaniner?


End file.
